Lady White and the Seven Best Friends
Cast *Snow White - Lady (Lady and the Tramp; 1955) *The Prince - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp; 1955) *The Evil Queen - Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Old Hag - Muriel (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Doc - The Pink Panther *Grumpy - Iago (Aladdin; 1992) *Happy - Robin Hood (Robin Hood; 1973) *Sleepy - Leap (LeapFrog) *Bashful - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Sneezy - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Dopey - Parappa the Rapper *The Magic Mirror - Nails the Spider (Cool World) *The Huntsman - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *The Raven - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *Prince Florian's Horse - Pegasus (Hercules) *Vultures - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) and Curious George Scenes #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 1 Opening Credits/Prologue #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 2 Joanna's Magic Spider #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 3 Lady Meets Tramp ("I'm Wishing/One Song") #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 4 Joanna's Dark Demand #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 5 In the Woods/Lady Runs Away #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 6 Lady's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 7 Lady Discovers a Cottage #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 8 "Whistle While You Work" #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 9 Meet the Best Friends ("Heigh-Ho") #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 10 Lady Explores Upstairs #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 11 Searching the Cottage (Part 1) #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 12 Searching the Cottage (Part 2) #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 13 The Best Friends Discover Lady #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 14 Lady Meets the Best Friends #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 15 Supper Not Ready Yet #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 16 "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Best Friends' Washing Song)" #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 17 Deceived/Joanna Disguised Herself #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 18 "The Best Friends' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 19 "Someday My Prince Will Come" #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 20 Bedtime in the Best Friends' Cottage #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 21 Muriel's Evil Plan #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 22 The Best Friends Leave For Work #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 23 Lady Meets Muriel #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 24 A Race Against Time #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 25 Lady's Death and Funeral #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 26 True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After #Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Part 27 End Credits Movie Used *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Clips Used *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *The Rescuers Down Under *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *The Pink Panther *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Robin Hood *LeapFrog *Parappa the Rapper *Parappa the Rapper 2 *Pinocchio *Fun and Fancy Free *Disney Sing-Along Songs *House of Mouse *Cool World *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Hercules *Camp Lazlo *Curious George *Curious George (TV Series) Gallery Lady in Lady and the Tramp.jpg|Lady as Snow White Tramp in Lady and the Tramp.jpg|Tramp as the Prince Joanna.jpg|Joanna the Goanna as the Evil Queen Muriel in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Muriel as the Old Hag Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther as Doc Iago the Parrot (Aladdin).jpg|Iago as Grumpy Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as Happy Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Sleepy Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Bashful Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-10240.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Sneezy IMG 0528.png|Parappa the Rapper as Dopey Nails.jpg|Nails the Spider as the Magic Mirror Lord Shen As Archdeacon.jpeg|Lord Shen as the Huntsman Sid.jpg|Sid the Sloth as the Raven Pegasus.jpg|Pegasus as the Prince's Horse Lazlo camp lazlo.png|Lazlo and Curious George.jpg|Curious George as the Vultures Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs